gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Motorstorm (2017)
Motorstorm 2017 Is a reboot of the racing game series of the same name. It features every single vehicle and track to have ever been in the Motorstorm series. From The Original to Apocalypse, (even the Patriot 85) as well as including a few from Motorstorm RC and introducing new vehicles. (One new vehicle for each class) The Vehicles. Bikes. * Wasabi Ventura (Starting Bike) * Wakazashi Razor * Wulff Expedition * Mohawk Indiana * Wasabi Junior MX * Wasabi Oshizushi * Wasabi Twinblade * Wasabi Wildcat MX * Monarch Champ * Wulff Enduro * Monarch Sparrowhawk * Mohawk Montana * Wasabi Katana * Mirage Carcajou ATVs. * Aztec Komodo (Starting ATV) * Aztec Sabretooth * Ibex Bushfire * Ibex Scout * Lunar-Tec Kutter * Mirage Belette * Mirage Caliano * Molotov Elbrus * Molotov Sickle * Molotov Stuuka * Monarch Deerstalker * Wasabi Eagle * Wasabi Inuwashi * Wasabi Phoenix * Wasabi Rascal * Wombat Mudslide * Voodoo Spectre Buggies * Beelzebuggy Carabid (Starting Buggy) * Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II * Humbler Diablo * Jester Arclight * Jester BB-XS * Jester Butane * Jester BXR * Jester BXR II Concept * Jester BXS * Jester Super BXR * Lunar-Tec Apollo * Lunar-Tec R-Cam * Lunar-Tec Rollcage * Lunar-Tec Treefrog * Wombat Beachmaster * Wombat Hurricane * Wombat Typhoon * Voodoo Rattler * Voodoo Sandcutter * Wasabi Nunchacku Rally Cars * Castro Toro * Italia Cirrus * Italia Gagliano * Italia Velocità * Lunar-Tec Weevil * Mirage 401 (Starting Rally car) * Mirage Rapide * Ozutsu Ronin * Ozutsu Ronin MkIV * Ozutsu Senpai * Patriot 85 * Patriot Blackfoot * Patriot Enforcer * Wulff Bolter * Wulff Revo * Wombat Sprinter Racing Trucks * Atlas Teamster * Castro Capitano * Castro F80 * Castro Robusto * Italia Vulcan * Ozutsu Daimyo * Ozutsu Tanto * Patriot Riot * Patriot Rodeo * Patriot Wildtrek-X (Starting Racing Truck) * Springbok Kalahari * Springbok Namibia * Voodoo Iguana * Voodoo Ridgetail * Falfer Redneck Mudpluggers * Atlas Chowhound * Atlas Jackhammer * Atlas Pacifier * Atlas Varjack * Jester BXL * Lunar-Tec Asylum * McQueen Adventure * Mirage Bastille * Mojave Berdino * Mojave Globetrotter * Mojave Slugger * Monarch Bulldog * Monarch Claymore (Starting Mudplugger) * Monarch Drover * Patriot Bushwacker * Patriot Hoodcruze-R * Voodoo Anaconda * Lunar Tec-Screamer * Atlas Peacemaker * Jester TK-XL * Lunar-Tec Foreman * Wulff Jäger * Monarch Rumbler Big Rigs * Castro Varadero (Starting Big Rig) * Molotov Drago * Patriot Thunderchief * Nord Viking * Lunar-Tec Invader * Lunar-Tec Buffalo * Atlas Arizona * Atlas Governor * Molotov Baikal * Molotov Caucasus * Monarch Backpacker * Nord Jormungand * Nord Kodiak * Nord Hoser * Patriot 80 * Patriot Minuteman * Atlas Bobtail * Molotov Shelka * Patriot Bulkhead * Molotov Uradna-66 * Atlas Journeyman * Molotov Piledriver * Wombat Wanderer * Monarch Decker * Patriot Shellshock * Voodoo Behemoth Monster Trucks * Atlas Earthquake * Atlas M-SUV * Beelzebuggy Bombardier * Castro Monstruo * Falfer Imperial * Lunar-Tec Grendel * Lunar-Tec Sasquatch * Lunar-Tec Wendigo * Lunar-Tec Yeti * Voodoo Mastadon (Starting Monster Truck) * Voodoo Thunder Lizard * Nord Hoser (A Fire Truck on a Monster Truck chassis) * Patriot Stomper * Falfer Tombstone * Atlas Excavator (An Excavator on a Monster Truck Chassis) * Patriot Lawnmower (Basically a Patriot Bushwacker on a Monster Truck chassis) Snow Machines * Italia Gladiatore (Starting Snow Machine) * Lunar-Tec Stratos * Wasabi Yuki * Mirage Frostbite Snow Cats * Nord Pioneer (Starting Snow Cat) * Patriot Rhino * Patriot Compadre * Atlas Avalanche Superbikes * Wulff DSGR-1 (First available Superbike to use) * Monarch Trophy Tourer * Wasabi Hayato * Italia Areto * Patriot Pitbull * Mirage Scorpion Choppers * Mohawk Freerider (Starting Chopper) * Mohawk Roadhog * Mohawk 66 * Voodoo Howler * Molotov Cutter * Voodoo Acheron * Patriot Angel Superminis * Mirage 101 (Starting Supermini) * Monarch Tike * Monarch Vestige-R * Wasabi Kimachi * Wulff GRXii * Italia Strano * Ozutsu Kitsune Supercars * Italia Tauromachia * Italia Torquemada * Mirage LX7 * Monarch GT101 * Monarch Mk 1 * Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT * Patriot P10-XR (Starting Supercar) * Patriot Renegade * Wulff DT566M * Wasabi Lightning * Lunar-Tec Dragon Muscle Cars * Atlas Aero * Castro Toro * Falfer Domino * Falfer Undertaker * Patriot Stretch * Patriot Surger * Patriot V8 * Patriot V8 XR * Voodoo Orbiter (Starting Muscle Car) * Voodoo Undertaker * Wombat Darkwood * Castro Conquistador * Italia Futura * Voodoo Reaper All vehicles are customizable. With a few exceptions. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Reboots